narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiruko Hatake
Kiruko Hatake (は た けキルコ, Hatake Kiruko) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. She was considered as the "Sibling of Kakashi" since her brother was famed for being called "Kakashi of the Sharingan. She is the Jinchuriki so as called the Yin Dragon. She was stated as the future Kage of the Land of Gold, during the Blank period, And hailed as the Powerful Kunoichi, after her assistance towards Naruto Uzumaki to defend the world against Madara Uchiha. Kiruko is a beast slayer defeating 100 monsters against one and unknown 8 chaotic monsters prisoning them under the ocean. She was known as the "Goddess of the Swords" due to her main theme as a swordsman. Background Kiruko was born on January 8. And was given birth to Akane Hatake. Akane Hatake passed away during the birth of Kiruko towards her and this caused Kakashi to blame everything for their mother's death. Kiruko grew up having more attention from Sakumo Hatake which made Kakashi jealous. Kakashi became cold and abusive at the same time towards his younger sister, Kiruko. Kiruko wanted to gain revenge after all those hurtful sayings that Kakashi said when they were younger. Until the Part II. Before Akane was given birth to Kiruko, the Yin Dragon was already sealed inside Kiruko's soul. When she was six years old, the time has come that Sakumo Hatake trained his youngest daughter to use swords. She found her passion using swords to against villains and enemies.At the young age of six, she graduated. But all we know is that Kiruko has all her passion for using swords in a good way. Being in the Team Matsuru, along with Nao Domen and Takeshi Hayakawa.She was considered as the leader between her two teammates. Since Nao and Takeshi would always fight, Kiruko was always there to stop the two monkeys. At her adulthood, since Kakashi changed after Rin Nohara's death. Kakashi seems to fear Kiruko due to her anger and since she's short-tempered at the same time. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai fear it too. She has gotten her short-tempered from their mother Akane. Personality Kiruko may seem serious and short tempered at the same time.She takes everything seriously, causing her not good in taking jokes and by punching her teammates in the face. She doesn't seem to be nice and cool person unlike her brother Kakashi when they have gotten older. She still has this passion for using swords. She is believed to be a responsible person which she can handle tasks on her own. Appearance Her hair is silver same as Kakashi with a wavy form, her head is half shaved on her right head. She wears an eyepatch with her right eye. She may be pale but she's not deceased. Her eyes are red by the cause of the Yin Dragon or as a Jinchuriki. She's slim and having the waistline of 19 inches. She wears a black coat a shinobi shoes along with her ninja belt instead of a headband. In the blank period, she seems to wear a sleeveless top and a long skirt reaching to her toes. She no longer wears an eye patch but instead a bandage around her eyes, which mysteriously she can still see with her Kekkei Genkai. Her hair is short as a barber's cut. Wearing earrings with three beads and one feather on each side. Abilities Her ninjutsu element is the Wind Chakra, Category:DRAFT